Eiko Carol
Eiko Carol ist in Final Fantasy IX ein herziges, kleines Mädchen, dem die Truppe auf dem nördlichen Kontinent begegnet. Sie lebt allein in ihrem Dorf, nachdem eine fürchterliche Katastrophe ihr Familie und Freunde nahm. Nur einige Mogrys leisten ihr Gesellschaft. Eiko scheint sich ernsthaft für Zidane zu interessieren, was sie auch gerne direkt ausspricht. Anfangs gilt sie noch als die letzte Angehörige der Esper. Überhaupt ist sie sehr reif für ihr Alter und weist eine unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit mit Prinzessin Garnet auf. Handlung Zidane, Lili, Vivi und Quina haben die Fossilienmine als Verbindung zwischen dem Kontinent des Nebels und dem Äußeren Kontinent benutzt und erreichen das Dorf der Orklinge, Kondeya Pata. Nachdem sie dort das Ritual der Treue vollzogen haben, folgen sie Eiko und Mogu, die Obst gestohlen haben. Auf dem Kondeya Pata - Bergweg, den die Orklinge nicht mehr betreten dürfen, finden sie Eiko, die an einer Wurzel festhängt. Quina verfolgt den Mogry und verlässt somit für eine Weile die Gruppe, um Platz für das kleine Mädchen zu schaffen. Sie erklären sich bereit Eiko nach Hause zu bringen und gelangen schließlich nach Madain Sari. Unterwegs haben sie herausgefunden, dass Eiko, genau wie Lili, Bestia beschwören kann, was diese nicht verwundert, da alle Leute in ihrem Dorf das konnten. Madain Sari, das legendäre Dorf der Esper, selbst ist jedoch nur noch eine Ruine, da eine schreckliche Naturkatastrophe über diesen Ort hereingebrochen sein soll. Eiko lebt allein mit den Mogrys in dem Dorf und so bittet sie Zidane und dessen Freunde bei ihr zu bleiben. Er willigt ein, da er hofft, dass Eiko ihm einige Fragen beantworten könne. thumb|Ein Artwork von Eiko Die Gruppe verbringt einige Zeit in Eikos Dorf bis sie sich entschließen die Heilige Stätte der Orklinge, den Baum Iifars, zu betreten. Eiko begleitet sie weiterhin, da nur sie die Versiegelung, die den Ort umgibt, auflösen kann. Sie erklärt ihren neuen Freunden, dass die Esper vor langer Zeit falsch beschworene Bestia versiegelt haben und sie diese nun bitten werde, das Siegel zu lösen. Bei diesem Vorgang erhält sie einen Rubin, mit dem sie fortan Karfunkel erlernen und beschwören kann. Als die Gruppe weiter ins Innere des Baumes vordringt, merken sie, dass es nur an diesem Ort auf dem Äußeren Kontinent Nebel gibt. Der Hüter des Seelenflusses zu Terra, der Seelenfänger, erklärt ihnen, dass der Nebel nur ein Abfallprodukt ist, welches durch die Wurzeln auf dem Kontinent des Nebels ausgestoßen ist. Nachdem sie das Monster besiegt haben, entschließt Zidane, dass sie auf Kujas nächsten Schritt warten. Plötzlich erscheint einer der Mogrys aus Madain Sari und berichtet Eiko, dass der Dorfschatz entwendet wurde. Dort angekommen, wird Eiko von Lani entführt, welche ebenfalls den Schatz gestohlen hat. Mit Schlafkraut stellt die Kopfgeldjägerin Eiko ruhig, um im Austausch für deren Leben den alexandrischen Schatzkristall zu erhalten. Kurz vor der Übergabe des Kristalls, greift Mahagon Coral (alias Rotschopf) ins Geschehen ein, rettet Eiko und vertreibt Lani. thumb|left|Artwork von Eiko und Mogu Er fordert Zidane zum Kampf heraus, welchen er schließlich verliert und sich zurück zieht. Während Garnet und Zidane in der Bucht ein Gespräch führen, hören sie die Stimme von Eiko, die das Lied "Melodies of Life" singt, genauso wie Garnet. Beim Anblick der heiligen Wandgemälde zusammen mit der Melodie, erinnert sich Garnet daran, dass sie nicht als Prinzessin geboren wurde, sondern aus Madain Sari stammt. Eiko und Garnet verbringen daraufhin einige Zeit zusammen, bis die Gruppe wieder zum Baum Iifars aufbricht, wobei sich Mahagon ihnen anschließt um Zidane zu verstehen. Dort treffen sie auf Kuja, der sich einen Kampf mit den Schwarzmagiern aus Alexandria und der Bestia Bahamut, die Königin Brane beschworen hat, liefert. Alles scheint auf einen Sieg für die Königin hinaus zulaufen, jedoch kann Kuja Bahamut mit Hilfe der Invincible unter seine Kontrolle bringen und gegen seine Beschwörerin richten. Garnet möchte ihrer Mutter helfen, indem sie sich von Eiko zeigen lässt, wo sie die versiegelte Bestia finden kann. Eiko weist ihr den Weg und dort angekommen, erhält Garnet Leviathan, welcher zwar sehr stark ist, aber ihr nicht helfen kann ihre Mutter zu beschützen. Nach Branes Niederlage verschwindet Kuja und die Gruppe kehrt mit der Blauen Narzisse nach Alexandria zurück. Eiko macht dort Bekanntschaft mit Freia und Steiner, die bereits auf Zidane warten. Dieser ist jedoch traurig, dass seine Reise mit Garnet ein Ende hat, da diese nun zur Königin gekrönt wird. Bei einem Abschied von ihren Freunden, übergibt Garnet zwei der Schatzkristalle an Eiko und verspricht die restlichen beiden bei sich zu tragen, sodass sie immer verbunden sind. Die kleine Esper will die Gelegenheit nutzen, um Zidane auf ihre romantischen Gefühle für ihn aufmerksam zu machen und bittet Professor Toto ihr zu helfen einen Liebesbrief zu verfassen. Sie macht sich mit dem Brief auf den Weg zu Zidane, wird jedoch von Bark versehentlich außer Gefecht gesetzt. Er verspricht ihr den Brief zu übergeben, welcher aber durch eine Reihe von Missgeschicken letztendlich bei Steiner und Beatrix landet, die sich abends im Mondschein treffen. Eiko, sowie Blank und Marcus, die den Brief ebenfalls gelesen haben, verstecken sich am vereinbarten Treffpunkt, um die Szene zu beobachten. Als Bark plötzlich auftaucht und die Szene stört, kommen die stillen Beobachter aus ihrem Versteck heraus. Eiko kehrt ins Gasthaus zurück, wo wenig später Professor Toto die Gruppe nach Treno zum jährlichen Kartenturnier einlädt. Zunächst begleitet Vivi sie, jedoch entschließt er sich kurzfristig die Höhle seines Großvaters zu besuchen und Eiko erkundet allein die Stadt. Unter anderem sieht sie sich einige Leute an und trifft so auf Gilgamesh, der plant sie als Geisel zu nehmen, um das Kopfgeld für Mahagon einheimsen zu können, da er sie kurz zuvor beschützt hat. Bei einem erneuten Versuch, greift Quina zufällig ein und rettet sie erneut unbewusst. Während Zidane beim Kartenturnier gegen die Matrosin Elin spielt, unterhält sich Eiko mit den Mogrys in der Stadt, die eine große Unruhe verspüren. Nach Ende des Kartenturniers informiert sie Zidane darüber, dass Lili wahrscheinlich in Gefahr ist. Dieser bittet Großherzog Cid sich sein neues Luftschiff leihen zu dürfen und die Party macht sich erneut auf den Weg nach Alexandria. thumb|left|Ihr Schatzkristall bringt Eiko zu Garnet.thumb|300px|Eiko und Garnet beschwören Alexander Kurz vor ihrer Ankunft wird Eiko von einem Licht erfasst und springt vom Luftschiff. Sie und Garnet, die sich auf dem Dach von Schloss Alexandria befindet werden zu einander hingezogen und beschwören die Bestia Alexander, um die Stadt vor dem Angriff Kujas mittels der Bestia Bahamut zu schützen. Tatsächlich unterliegt Kuja, jedoch schafft Garlant es die Invincible dazu zu benutzen Alexander zu vernichten. Zidane kann die beiden im letzten Moment retten und die Gruppe flüchtet nach Lindblum. Als Zidane in Lindblum erwacht stellt die Gruppe fest, dass Garnet durch den zu großen Schock ihre Stimme verloren hat. Eiko beschließt auf sie aufzupassen und ihr beizustehen. Großherzog Cid berichtet derweil, dass er Schwarzmagier gesehen hat, als Kuja Alexandria verlassen hat. Die Gruppe macht sich mit der Blauen Narzisse auf den Weg ins Dorf der Schwarzmagier und erhält dort von Nummer 288 den Hinweis, dass Kuja und die restlichen Schwarzmagier aus dem Dorf sich im Wüstenpalais verstecken. Als sie dieses betreten, tappen sie Kuja in die Falle, der von Zidane verlangt nach Oeil Vert zu reisen und den Gurugstein von dort mitzubringen. Drei seiner Freunde, die der Spieler selbst wählen kann, begleiten ihn dort hin. Den restlichen Mitgliedern seiner Gruppe gelingt die Flucht aus ihren Kammern und sie versuchen Zidane daran zu hindern, den Gurugstein zu übergeben. Dabei wird Eiko von Zon und Son entführt und als Druckmittel verwendet. Zusammen mit Eiko macht sich Kuja auf den Weg zum Vulkan Gurug, um dort die Bestia, die in ihr schlummern für sich nutzen zu können. Als Zon und Son mit der Extraktion beginnen, stellen sie fest, dass es ihnen nicht gelingt die Bestia aus Eikos Körper zu entziehen. Kurz bevor Zidane zu ihrer Rettung herbei eilt, kommt Mogu aus Eikos Kleid heraus und gibt sich als Bestia Madhin zu erkennen. Mittels der Trance, nimmt die Mogry-Dame ihre wahre Gestalt an und bekämpft zusammen mit Eiko die Zwillinge. Kuja,der die Trance des Mogrys beobachtet hat, ändert seine Pläne und lässt Zon und Son zu Kongemini verschmelzen, um erneut zu entkommen. Nachdem die Gruppe den Kampf für sich entscheiden kann, entdecken sie im Vulkan die Schwarzmagier aus dem Dorf, die von Kuja erfahren haben, dass er ihre Lebensspanne nicht verlängern kann, wie er es ihnen weiß machen wollte. Plötzlich hören sie, wie jemand hinter einer Tür im Vulkan Inneren nach ihnen ruft. Plötzlich hören sie, wie jemand hinter einer Tür im Vulkan Inneren nach ihnen ruft. Sie befreien Hildegard Fabel, die Gattin Cids, die ihnen verrät, dass Kuja einen Weg zum Planeten Terra sucht und nach größtmöglicher Macht strebt. Nachdem die Freunde die Alte Hochburg Ipsen besucht haben, teilen sie sich auf, um die gefundenen Spiegel zeitgleich in die Schreine zu setzen und so das Tor nach Terra zu öffnen. Eiko möchte mit Lili eine Gruppe bilden und sie lassen sich zusammen beim Wasserschrein absetzen. Sie versucht mit Lili über ihre Gefühle für Zidane zu reden, nachdem sie den Spiegel eingesetzt haben. Lili versucht der Situation zu entkommen, als Zidane mit der Hildegard III kommt, um sie abzuholen. Die Gruppe nutzt schließlich die Insel des Lichts als Teleporter nach Terra und treffen dort in Bran Barlu auf die sogenannten Genome, die Zidane ähnlich sehen. Da Mikoto, eine von den Genomen, sich ausschließlich mit Zidane unterhält, wird Eiko eifersüchtig auf sie. Plötzlich verschwindet Zidane und Eiko beschließt ihn zu suchen. Sie und Vivi treffen ihn bewusstlos im Pandämonium wieder. Er erklärt ihnen, dass sie keine Freunde mehr sein können und sperrt die beiden aus. Nachdem schließlich Lili ihn überzeugen kann, auf seine Freunde zu vertrauen, stoßen auch Vivi und Eiko zur Gruppe. right|200px Gemeinsam gelingt es, Garlant zu besiegen und auch Kuja heftig zu zusetzen. Als dieser jedoch den Trance-Zustand erreicht, sich daraufhin in Trance-Kuja verwandelt und Terra zerstört, fliehen die Freunde mit den Genomen von Terra. Auch beim finalen Kampf gegen Ewiges Dunkel ist Eiko dabei. Schließlich gelingt es der Party das Kristall zu beschützen und somit die Existenz ihres Planeten zu bewahren. Im Abspann sieht man, dass Eiko von Großherzog Cid und seiner Frau Hilda adoptiert wurde. Kampfeigenschaften right :Hauptartikel: Rufen und Weißmagie (FFIX). :Hauptartikel: Eikos Waffen. Eiko ist, wie auch Garnet, eine Weißmagierin, kann aber mehr und stärkere Zauber lernen als sie. Ihre Stärke liegt daher in der Unterstützung der Gruppe durch heilende und andere defensive Zauber. Weiterhin kann Eiko als Angehörige der Esper vier Bestia beschwören, deren Techniken zum Teil ebenfalls defensiver Natur sind und so Eikos unterstützende Rolle im Kampf unterstreichen. Trivia *Eiko spricht häufig von sich in der dritten Person. Kategorie:Charakter (FFIX)